


Going Stag

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [34]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Misunderstandings, Paranoia, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter was still on alert since the whole... thing... He swung twice around a group of fellas, he'd honestly gotten to the point he watched groups larger than 3... This one had 4 and they were ruffling around in a trunk while suspiciously watching one of the doors on the nearby buildings. One's head shot up as a young woman walked out before he went back to rooting around the trunk, passing something off. Peter couldn't remember the building being associated with any Mutant safehouses or temporary housing or schooling but it still put him on edge enough he had to make sure.“Hey fellas, up to no good?”
Series: The Devil's in the details [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Kudos: 73





	Going Stag

Peter was still on alert since the whole... thing... He swung twice around a group of fellas, he'd honestly gotten to the point he watched groups larger than 3... This one had 4 and they were ruffling around in a trunk while suspiciously watching one of the doors on the nearby buildings. One's head shot up as a young woman walked out before he went back to rooting around the trunk, passing something off. Peter couldn't remember the building being associated with any Mutant safehouses or temporary housing or schooling but it still put him on edge enough he had to make sure.

“Hey fellas, up to no good?”

The 4 jumped back, Peter already had them snagged and strung from the light pole he was perched on, “Spider-man,” the guy gasped it out like he never expected it, making Peter eye him while the others stared with wide eyes, “Wait, it's not what you think!” Peter's hand shot out, grabbing his wrist, “Water, water guns.”

“Water guns?” He shifted his jacket to see a super soaker tucked into it, not something... far worse. “Care to give me a test patch?” Okay, he was paranoid as fuck, sue him...

“Yeah, sure, um, here,” Peter shifted his sleeve back and shivered at the cold spray of water on it. “Guys, um, just don't reach quick? Show Spidey what we're trying to hide.”

Peter gave a relieved sigh when he saw the soaker tanks peak out before waving them on, “Alright, test patches for everyone. You understand, right?”

“Shit, yeah, we didn't even think... We'd just been planning this stag party and we were gonna hose him down and get him in the car, ya know?”

Peter sniffed and blinked at his wrist, “That one isn't water...”

“Um, no that one is vodka... Pre-game shots,” the leader shook the much smaller soaker, “Hey, he isn't driving, right?”

Peter sighed, “Lose the vodka shots until after you get to the party, alright, give me a minute I'll get you down.”

“No problem.”

He was able to get three of them down and cleaned of webbing before he froze in the middle of getting the last one down when he saw the door open to a very confused guy watching them, “Um, fellas I think I just ruined your surprise...”

“What the hell?”

Peter chuckled at the grumbling fellas before he perked up, “I got this fellas, get the door.”

“Huh?” Peter was already webbing the guy in a small net, “Hey, no no no no, I said no stag party! Guys, come on!”

Peter was smiling at the laughing from the guy now over his shoulder, “Relax, sir, your friends just want to make sure you get a proper send off. Have fun, drink responsibly, and remember, it's supposed to be fun, not dangerous.”

Peter got a pat on his shoulder and a playful swing from the guy as he made sure he was loose once he was in the back seat, “Guys, you seriously got Spider-man involved? How the fuck?!”

“Just, dumb luck I guess. Have a fun night fellas, don't forget about the big day.”

“Thanks, Spidey. Sorry about that little, misunderstanding.”

Peter waved, “That was on me, guys, I guess we're all just a little shook up still.” He gave the trunk a pat as it drove off before getting back to patrol. “Least they were understanding...”

“Peter, we're supposed to be moving you into your dorm, where the hell are you?”

“Shit, right,” Peter winced, “Sorry dad, I um, got a little tunnel vision during patrol, I'm on my way.”

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah, kinda just crashed a bachelor party in my paranoia but nothing major.”

“I'll have Foggy read me the paper tomorrow.”

Peter groaned and swung away, “I don't even want to know the headline. 'Spider-man grabs unsuspecting victim'...”

“Eh, Jameson's been out of the game for years now. Worst thing, that headline drops on some two bit website no one ever sees.”

“True, oh, did I tell you I lucked out and got my private room?”

“Oh, yeah? No, didn't hear that.”

“Ned's already screaming about his roommate, they'll settle down after moving day I'm sure.”

“Or kill each other.”

“Dad...”


End file.
